User blog:Angelo Gabrini/5 YEARS AFTER ~Side Bell~
5 YEARS AFTER ~Side Bell~, SS from the DanMachi 5th Anniversary Campaign "Huh, this is..." I looked around. It was an elegant room that was based on the color white. The place is unfamiliar to me. I notice that I'm also wearing a white tuxedo. I spaced out for a moment, however- "-Bell? Is something wrong?" Seeing "her" wearing a beautiful pure white dress and holding a bouquet of bright flowers, I smiled. (Ah, that's right. I'm finally-) Yes, I'm about to get married. On this very day, 5 years after I first met "her". Clang, clang, sound the carillons. You could see a blue sky outside the window and the birds flew off, leaving behind some feathers. It's as if the world is giving us its blessing. It wouldn't be long until we say our vows. I faced "her" in the room of the chapel we were waiting in. A white wedding dress. The veil covering the face is shaking slightly. In response to the eyes narrowing behind the thin cloth, I laughed back. Let me say it again. I'm about to get married. I'm about to get married with this beautiful and lovely "girl" that I've always yearned for. With the golden haired golden eyed girl in front of me- "I won't let you!" "Huh!?" However, Kami-sama, who'd kicked open the door to the room with tremendous force, appeared before us. "Bell-kun! Why are you two in such a good mood together!?" "K-Kami-sama!?" After I got over the surprise of her appearance and almost going mad over it, my eyes widened. Believe it or not, Kami-sama was also wearing a wedding dress just like "her"! "What's with that outfit!? Please take a hint!" "What!? I obviously won't allow you two to be happy together!" "Are you the devil!?" I know it was disrespectful but I couldn't stop myself from raising my voice! Kami-sama then proceeded to forcefully separate "her" from me as if she was tackling someone. In addition, she put my arm between her well endowed breasts and fiercely clung to me. Just like a koala. Seeing that "she" had a sorrowful expression, I immediately tried to separate myself from Kami-sama, however- "Are you going to give us the cold shoulder and leave us be?" I stopped moving upon hearing her words. "Huh....us?" I slowly raised my head. Behind the angry Hestia-sama and past the open doorway was- "Bell-sama! I won't allow you to play favorites!" "Didn't you say you loved me, Bell-kun?" "Ehehe, Bell-san's wife" "In order for you to have a clean relationship with Syr, I'll be joining you" "I-I don't mind being your mistress as long as you let me be by your side...!" "You're too soft, what you should do is drag him into bed and have sex with him" "Oh, I'm first, right?" "Argonaut-kun, let me join you too!" "Ais-san and now Tiona-san, I've got to watch them!" "I can enjoy the boy's behind whenever I want from now on...gufufunya" "I want to fulfill my happiness with you instead of my prophecies" "Why me too...?" "Bell! We'll always be together!" "I want to be embraced by the Human I love..." "Kyuu!" "I love you, Bell!" "I guess it can't be helped...I'll always be by your side" "Gegegegege!" "Come, Bell-kyun, let's get married!" "-Let's have another battle" It was Lili, Eina-san, Syr-san, Ryuu-san, Haruhime-san, Aisha-san, a silver haired Goddess of Beauty, Tiona-san, a golden yellow haired Elf, Chloe-san, Cassandra-san, Daphne-san, Wiene, Ray-san, Arles-san, Marie-san, Mord-san wearing a wedding suit for some reason, a giant frog like woman wearing a stretched out dress, a bloodshot Sun God-sama, and a "heroine" that stood out with its bloodstained double bladed battle axe- "U-Uwaaaaaaaah!?" I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. I was frozen in place with my upper body straight up and my body covered in sweat. ".....a dream" I don't remember much of it, but I remember that I was more horrified than I was happy. Five years, ten years, or maybe even twenty years later. What will the future have in store for me? I tried not to think about it as I got up and unsteadily made my way out of the room. I pretended to not see my grandfather giving me a thumbs up with a smile at the end of the dream. Category:Blog posts Category:SS Translations